10 Videogame Related Haikus 3
by Toadstool89
Summary: The next installment in my series of haikus. The Warriors edition.


**10 Videogame Related Haikus 3  
><strong>By Toadstool89

Okay, I know Warriors isn't a video game, but the Warriors website has a hunting RPG game, so that kinda counts, I guess. Anyway...I don't own Warriors, but I do own these haikus. Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highstones to read poetry! (From now on, I'm gonna say something at the beginning of these things that relates to the topic of the haikus cuz...I dunno, I just want to.)

**1. Firestar**

A true, noble cat  
>Likes to fight for peace among<br>The Clans and others

**2. Bluestar**

She lost her mind once  
>She lost her kits and her sis<br>That never stopped her

**3. Leafstar**

Leader of SkyClan  
>Guided by old ancestors<br>Long live the jumpers

**4. Omens**

Omens all around  
>In rivers, roots, prey, and clouds<br>Foretells a warning

**5. ThunderClan**

The Clan of heroes  
>Prophecies point toward them<br>Mostly all the time

**6. RiverClan**

The Clan of sleek fur  
>Has no problem with water<br>Decorative cats

**7. WindClan**

The Clan of the moor  
>Wide area surveillance<br>Fastest cats of all

**8. ShadowClan**

The Clan of the pines  
>Fiercely independent Clan<br>Sometimes they hunt rats

**9. StarClan**

Spirits in the stars  
>Watch over living Clanmates<br>Sunshine, food, and peace

**10. The Dark Forest**

Cat version of hell  
>Planning revenge on the Clans<br>Darkness and bloodshed

_**THE END**_

Toadstool's Notes: Explaining the Haikus

For those who haven't read my two previous 10 Videogame Related Haikus, a haiku is a Japanese poem where the first line contains five syllables, the second line contains seven syllables, and the third line contains five syllables. Haikus are normally about things in nature, but in my current case they're about things related to the warrior cats. Here's some more information about the haikus I wrote.

"Firestar" This cat is the Mario of the warriors. He's a great leader, and an awesome hero. And he makes a lot of cameo appearances in the books, because I don't think there's a book in the Warriors series that doesn't at least mention Firestar in some way, shape, or form. (Except Dawn of the Clans, which is like 100 years before that, and The Rise of Scourge.)

"Bluestar" This cat had to give up her kits so ThunderClan wouldn't have a..."trigger happy" leader. Not to mention she lost her sister and had to banish her deputy, whom she thought she could trust. She came through for her Clan at the end, though. Bluestar is my favorite leader in the series.

"Leafstar" The leader of SkyClan started of as nothing but a loner. Now she's running a whole Clan. She is guided by SkyClan's warrior ancestors.

"Omens" The cats of the Clans are always looking for signs as to what might be happening in the future.

"ThunderClan" This haiku is about the main Clan of the whole series. I think most of the prophecies, at one point or another, lead right back to ThunderClan.

"RiverClan" This haiku is about the Clan of cats who love the water. Also mentions how they like to find seashells and feathers and stuff to decorate their dens.

"WindClan" The cats of WindClan can see someone from a mile away thanks to the open moor wide area.

"ShadowClan" The fiercest Clan of all, with a few really vicious cats. I myself am a member of ShadowClan according to the website. I guess it's because I'm really independent, too.

"StarClan" This is where the good cats end up when they die. It's the Warriors version of heaven, because the sun's always shining there, even in winter (or leaf-bare, or whatever).

"The Dark Forest" The cats who end up here must have done something really bad while they lived. This place is like a dimly lit cave; sunless and dark. Also, they probably don't get nearly as much prey as the StarClan cats do (which, by the way, why would dead cats need to eat anyway?).

Well, that's it. Leave a review if you liked my haikus!

May StarClan light your path...always.

**-Toadstool89**


End file.
